


Meeting of the Flip off Gang

by SignatorySea



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: Origin Story of my d&d group.The story of how the members of the Flip off Gang,-Tolin, Lucien, Tiny, Cody, and Malik-all met





	Meeting of the Flip off Gang

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an original piece of fiction, written for my dnd group, but I hope you enjoy non-the-less.

Tolin doesn’t know how he got in the woods. The lingering tingle in his hands told him magic was involved, but it had to of been work beyond the powers of his own hands. Standing up he leaned against the tree beside him, looking over his body for wounds that appear to have never existed. Yet the pain still lingered under his flesh, urging him to move forward in fear of being found and dragged back to that horrible place.  _ Shabarum. I have to find him. We need to get further away. _ With no clue where he was, or even what direction he was heading, Tolin started to walk. Hoping to find his brother, to find out where he was, or even how he managed to get here.

 

\----

 

Lucien wasn’t happy. He had only been on his own for a week, not having the courage to send Aval a letter with nothing exciting to write within it. But the animals encouraged him to follow them into the woods, and his work as a druid compelled him to listen to them. Pushing a side his emotions he hurried on, wanting to learn what got them all so worried.   
  


He stopped in his tracks at the sight on the man in a slightly tattered black robe, the man was stumbling around a bit as if he was in large amounts of pain. Yet Lucien couldn’t see a single wound on this man. “Fuck, is this what has you all so worried?” He asked the deer that had lead him here. Turning back he saw the animal’s had fled.

 

With a sigh he approached the man. “Hey, are you alright?” Lucien made sure to keep out of the stranger’s reach, having learned that people now a days aren’t as nice as they use to be.

 

Tolin jumped at the sudden voice beside him, he flung out his hand. A bolt of eldritch energy hitting the owner of the voice square in the torso. A sharp “Fuck.” escaping from its owner as the bolt made contact. Looking down at the man he just attacked Tolin was suddenly aware that this man wasn't a cultist.

 

Lucien held his hands up, hoping to dissuade the man from attacking him again. 

 

“Who are you?” Tolin still held his hand out, ready to attack if this man tried anything funny.

 

“I’m just trying to help you. You looked lost, and hurt.”

 

Tolin looked down at the pale man before him, his brown jacket, green shirt, and pale red scarf clearly weren’t the robes of the cultist’s who had been keeping him prisoner. 

 

After a few moments of staring at each other Lucien stood up. “Let’s get you back town.”

 

“I can’t leave my brother.” Tolin dropped his hand and started to walk away, doubling over in pain before he got further than a few steps.

 

Lucien walked over, pulling Tolin’s arm around his shoulders. “You won’t be able to help him, injured as you are. Come on, let's get you back to town and put a few healing potions in you. Then we’ll come back and I’ll help you look for him.” Before the stranger could put up a fight Lucien lead him back to town.

 

~~~~

 

Tiny turn around and grabbed the halfling by the wrist. “Watch your sticky fingers there. You might just pick the wrong person's pocket.” He gave a gentle smile at the halfling, ignoring the glares of passersby as they stopped in the middle of the busy market plaza.

 

The halfling sheepishly drew his hand away from the gnome. “I don't want no trouble.” He warily eyes the gnomes weapons, taking a step back.

 

“Then we can keep this civilized. My name is Minimus Minisculus Itsy Bitsy Teeny Tiny Lilliputian, but you may call me Tiny the Mighty for short. What is your name?” Tiny offered his hand to the cowering man before him, making a show of good faith.

 

“Malik, Malik Thimbleshoal.” Malik shook Tiny's outstretched hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Malik. What say we put those sticky fingers of yours to a better job, hm? Keep them from picking people's pockets?”

 

Tiny wrapped his arm around Malik’s shoulders and lead him into the nearby inn, which was Tiny’s original destination before they caught the sly pickpocket. 

 

~~~~

 

Lucien was glad he didn’t sleep or even tire. As they continued to walk, the man on his arm slowly became dead weight against him as pain overwhelmed their senses. Eventually they made it back into the city, no one giving the druid a second glance as he dragged the unconscious man into the inn and up to his room. Seeing his struggle a gnome hopped up from the bar and assisted Lucien in taking the man upstairs.

 

Once they got the man into bed Lucien stepped back out into the hall with the gnome male. “Thank you for your help.”

 

“Is your friend alright?” The gnome asked, looking up at the human before them.

 

Lucien looked over at the closed door before looking back down. “I’m not sure. I just found him wandering lost in the woods. Who he is, is still a mystery.”

 

The gnome nodded, “Well perhaps we can solve this mystery together? My name is Minimus Minisculus Itsy Bitsy Teeny Tiny Lilliputian, but please call me Tiny the Mighty.” The gnome offered up his hand to the human.

 

“Nice to meet you Tiny, I’m Lucien.” He leaned down a bit and shook the man's hand. “This mystery will be easier to solve in the morning, or when ever he wakes up again. But it would be nice to have a helping hand.”   
  
Tiny nodded, “Well will you join me and my new companion for a drink?” He gestured back down the stairs.

 

“I would, but I probably shouldn’t leave him alone.” Lucien gestured back to the room. “Are you going to be staying at the inn? I’ll come and find you when he wakes up.”

 

“Yes, my companion and I will be getting a room here for the night. We shall see you in the morning then.” Tiny waved before heading back down stairs, hoping Malik didn’t get into trouble while he was gone.

 

Lucien headed into the room and took a seat on the floor, keeping an eye on this stranger who had lashed out at him. Too many questions swirling in his head to allow him to space, so he decided to write.

 

~~~

 

Cody need to stop. She needed to find a safeish place to rest and avoid her old religious order.

 

_ Waterdeep _ . 

 

That's what the sign said as she hurried into town as the guards started to close the gates. “Suggest you head to the inn miss. Be best to get there and get a room before they close. It’s just beyond the market square.” The guard pointed her towards the town center. “Won't be hard to miss. It's the only building still open at this hour.”

 

Cody grunted in appreciation and headed towards the suggested building. “The Ghastly Demon, What a strange name for an Inn.” Cody headed in and glared at the brightness of the room after running through the dark for so many hours.

 

Only a hand full of people were still lingering in the bar area, mostly it was a group of humans, but a halfling and a gnome sat at the bar. Both of them clearly already having a few drinks in their systems. Cody walked over, leaning across the bar to speak with the barkeep. “Can I get a room for the night? Cheap as you got it please? I don’t have much on me.” Cody laid the lie thick, as she did in every town. Most times she got lucky and the owners believed her, other times not so much. This was one of those other times.

 

“Rooms are 15gp a night miss. Flat rate across the inn.” The elven man declared, clearing away a glass from the gnome before pouring him another drink.

 

“Can’t we make a deal?” Cody leaned across the bar, her hand going towards the scimitar at her waist. Before she could attempt to intimidate the man the gnome spoke up.

 

“I’ll pay for your room. You deserve to have a place to sleep.” The gnome slapped the coin onto the bar, before fully turning to Cody, with a gentle smile. “My name is Minimus Minisculus Itsy Bitsy Teeny Tiny Lilliputian, but please call me Tiny the Mighty. What is your name?” Tiny held out his hand to her.

 

“Codine Scene.” Cody gave the gnome a confused look, “Why are you paying for my room?”

 

“You look exhausted, and you said you didn’t have the coin. You clearly need the rest. So please, accept it.” 

 

Cody sat down at the bar with Tiny. “What do you want?”

 

“Want? Why would I want anything?” Tiny took a swig from their mug, the glass nearly the size of his forearms.

 

“Nobody does anything without wanting something in return be it coin, work, or a…” Cody paused looking down at Tiny. “A special favor.”

 

“You should get use to it. Codine was it? Tiny has been buying me drinks since we walked in against my better protests. Best to let him do his thing.” The halfling spoke up from the far side of Tiny, not picking his head up from off the bar.

 

Cody looked between the two in confusion, “So you don't want anything?”

 

Tiny shook his head, “No. Like I said you look like you need the rest. And speaking of rest, come along Malik. Its getting late.” Tiny hopped up from the bar and practically carried Malik out the chair and up stairs. Leaving Cody sitting dumbfounded at the bar alone.

 

~~~~

“Dear Aval,

I’m sending this letter to check in with you. Nothing exciting seems to have happened over the past week since we parted, but today a stranger appeared in my woods. Scared the animals into approaching me. Something is off about this man, he makes me wish you were around to help.”

 

Lucien stared at the pages before him. Reading them over yet again, he crumpled them up and tossed them into the corner of the room, joining the pile of paper already there.  _ This is stupid. I know I’m not good at writing why did I agree to doing this with him. _ He sighed and sat the notebook aside, looking up at the man still asleep on the bed. He was breathing a bit easier then before, but Lucien was still worried about the phantom pain the stranger seemed to have been in earlier.

 

Taking an unneeded breath, Lucien picked back up the paper and quill. Determined to send Aval something, his friend deserved that much.

 

“Dear Aval,

I hope your travels are going well.”

 

~~~~

 

Tolin awoke not long after dawn, the soft bedding swadling him did nothing to calm his instant panic. Bolting up right he winced, suppressing his help of pain as he looked around for danger. The simple furnishings of the room, solidified he wasn't in a prison cell of any kind. He froze when he met the green eyes of a stranger sitting on the floor, blocking the door and Tolin's only visible exit.

 

“Oh good, you're up.” Lucien stayed where he was, blinking a few times to refocus on the room. “How are you feeling?”

 

“What do you want with me?” Tolin tossed off the covers, moving back across the bed, to put more distance between himself and the stranger.

 

Lucien held his hands up in a gesture of peace, “Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you.”

 

“What do you want?” Tolin repeated, his voice hardening.

 

“I was just trying to help you, what do you last remember?” He dropped his hands, leaning back against the door, trying to calm the hostility in the room.

 

“I-” Tolin looked hesitantly over at the man on the floor before sighing. “I remember you in the woods, everything before that is a bit hazy.”

 

“Do you at least know where you are?” A shake of his head. “Do you know your name?”

 

“Tolin. My name is Tolin.” He straightened up a bit, a surge of power flowing through him.

 

“Well Tolin, I'm glad to hear you haven't completely lost your mind. How are you feeling, you looked like you were in a lot of pain?” Lucien looked them over again, still unable to see any form of physical wound or ailment that could have caused this man so much pain.

 

Tolin slowly stood. “I'm feeling better now. But I must be on my way.”

 

Lucien stood to block the door. “If you are going I'll go with you. You have no clue where you are and I did promise to help you look for your brother.”

 

~~~

 

“Did you sleep well Cody?” 

Cody looked up as they came down the stairs, seeing the gnome from last night waving her over to a table, it would be rude to just ignore them. Especially after they bought them a room for the night.

 

“Quite well. Though I still don't understand why-”

 

“Don't ask that again.” The halfling spoke up, Malik that's what Tiny had called him. “Just accept that Tiny did a good thing for you and thank him for it.”

 

Before Cody could reply, everyone in the bar area went silent at the sound of a crash up stairs. A man dressed in a black robe came running down the stairs heading right for the front door. “Tolin stop!” Lucien yelled from the top of the stairs, trying to follow the man.

 

Tiny jumped up from the table and ran to block Tolin's path. “I suggest you listen to him. He only wants to help.” As Tolin continued to make his way to the door ignoring Lucien's protests and Tiny's warning, he suddenly was face down on the floor, something digging into his spine between his shoulder blades. “I warned you to listen. Running off won't help your situation.”

 

Once the man below him calmed down, Tiny let Tolin stand, keeping a close eye on him. “Better now? Come sit, let's eat and talk shall we?” Tiny lead Tolin over to the table where Malik and Cody were still sitting. “You coming Lucien?” He called over his shoulder. The druid hurried over to join them at the table, not wanting to be left out of a problem that he sort of started and it was something interesting to write to Aval about.

 

“Let's all introduce ourselves then shall we? I am Minimus Minisculus Itsy Bitsy Teeny Tiny Lilliputian. But please call me Tiny the Mighty.” Tiny turned and nodded to Malik.

 

“I'm Malik.” The halfling sheepishly waved his hand, trying to sink into the shadows of his own chair.

 

“As you probably learned I am Lucien.” Tolins finder declared.

 

Cody muttered a curse under her breath in celestial, Tolin bit back a laugh.  _ “That's no way for a lady to act.” _ He teased, the joke rolling off his tongue before he could filter it.

 

The others at the table shared a look of confusion, but Cody stopped their questioning gazes. “Codeine. The name is Codeine. What is yours stranger?”

 

“Tolin.” He looked across the rag tag group before him, a small smile blooming on his face. Maybe everyone in this world wasn't as bad as he thought.


End file.
